A Question of Immortality
by Blue Rose 01
Summary: I-Q of the alphabet drabble series. Part two. Non-massacre Itasaku.


**A Question of Immortality**

_Summary: I-Q of the alphabet drabble series. These drabbles are completely unrelated to each other. Non-massacre Itasaku._

_Enjoy! (:_

_Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, _

_-_

**Immortal**

No matter how great a shinobi is, no one is immortal. Sakura had been foolish enough to let herself believe that Itachi would not die, not so soon. It's her own fault and now she's left to care for two children on her own.

**Jealousy**

Since meeting Sakura, Itachi's learned many things. Just recently, he's learned what jealousy feels like.

The Uchiha clan had thrown a dinner party and they were required to attend in formal attire. Itachi had criticized her choice of impractical footwear but she ignored him. Once at the party, she tripped on her high heels, but the impact never came because one of the guests—a male, Itachi recalls—had caught her. Itachi had been speaking with someone was not by Sakura when she tripped. After seeing what happened though, they left immediately and Sakura was forbidden to ever wear heels again.

**Keys**

Itachi reaches out and grabs Sakura's hand, placing something in it, before leaving abruptly for a meeting that he's already late for. She opens her hand, confused, only to find a set of keys with the Uchiha crest engraved on them.

Naruto goes to visit her at her apartment a few days later only to find it completely empty.

**Luck**

"You're lucky you have me around. You'd be dead before you reach 30 with the number of times you come home half dead," Sakura jokes lightly.

Itachi stares at her, completely serious. "Luck had nothing to do with it."

"Oh that's right, you practically stalked me for two weeks before I agreed to go to dinner with you."

Itachi simply smirks at her as she rolls her eyes affectionately.

**Meanie**

"Itachi you big meanie!" the twenty-one year old woman yells.

"Very mature, Sakura," he replies with an amused glint in his eyes.

_Interesting. _No one has called him a meanie since Sasuke was five and Itachi had stolen his dango from him.

**Never**

"Itachi, we can't do this anymore. The elders clearly disapprove of me."

"No, you are not going anywhere. My choice is none of the elders' concern."

"I have to…" Sakura looks away and stares at a spot behind him.

"I will not allow you to leave. Never."

**Opposites**

They are complete opposites in every way, so why is she so attracted to him?

Perhaps there is truth in the saying 'Opposites attract.'

**Pry**

Sakura has never been one to pry into other peoples' business, but when she spots Itachi come out of a store that that sells strictly feminine goods, she gets suspicious. What could he be buying there? She trusts that if there's something he needs to tell her, then he'll tell her when he's ready.

After only three days, her curiosity—and insecurity—starts to eat away at her. She cleans the house to distract herself, but finds a suspicious box in the corner, hidden under old clothes. Sakura asks Itachi about it as soon as he comes home but she receives nothing more than an amused smirk from him. She opens the box with his permission to find a decidedly scandalous set of lingerie. It is purely made of lace and Sakura can't help but blush at the sight of it.

Needless to say, they don't sleep very much that night and Sakura decides that perhaps it's alright to snoop once in a while if this is what she gets in return.

**Question**

"Marry me," Itachi murmurs quietly in Sakura's hair one night. It is not a question, but the uncertainty in his voice makes it sound like one.

Sakura tenses in shock at the abrupt question but soon relaxes, nuzzling her head further into his chest. She nods gently and Itachi can feel her smile as she presses soft kisses on his neck.

A gentle smile, which Sakura has come to adore, spreads across his face as he strokes his fiancé's hair softly.

-

**A/N: **I got really bored while I was studying and decided to continue this. Hope you enjoyed! Feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
